


All I want

by Hidana_Deathwish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blood, Light Masochism, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidana_Deathwish/pseuds/Hidana_Deathwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd do anything for Koujaku, anything.<br/>This Koujaku was all his and he'd do anything to keep him and anything for him to be tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a supreme lack of Shiroba x Beastjaku fics and really wanted to write one. So I apologise for bad writing and out of character writing.

Walking into his cell he growled at me, his beautiful sharp white teeth glistened as he growled. It was stunning,  absolutely stunning.

"Have you been waiting for me? Koujaku?"

"Grrr...ngh.." 

I laughed only my Koujaku would greet me so kindly.  I was thankful that Toue let me keep him, but if he were to dispose of my precious beast I'd have to destroy him. That wasn't a problem though,Toue could never make me do anything... I walked over to my pet happily.  I sat just in front of my love and examined him, there was a bulge. Was he aroused?  It made me smirk thinking about it. His cold eyes followed me as I moved closer almost laying in his lap taking out his impressively large dick and they followed. I pressed my face to it and brushed against it "do you want to fuck me?" I asked innocently enough, he stared at me for a few seconds before growling a bit of drool falling from his lips and I could tell he wanted to grab and tug me on to him. I wished I could release his restraints. I wanted to feel his claws. I needed to feel my blood drip down my pale body, I want him to watch me as he devours me. The thought is so... So arousing! As i thought this a bit of drool dripped from my mouth and I realized I was subconsciously touching myself at the thought. How perverse. It did not matter, however I would do something more perverse, but before I could make my next move Koujaku bite my hair viciously dragging me before licking the drool biting at my chin. I moaned smiling at my love, it felt too good to have my hair stimulated.

 

He glared at me with such a cold stare, but it doesn't bother me. I love him. He is mine, forever. I grinned widely stripping myself off my robes giving him a smile "Koujaku? Be rough with me, 'kay?" I asked as he bit down on my shoulder immediately tearing the skin making my gasp in pleasure. I want to let him free, to think what those claws could do to me. He started growling and pushing up trying to get inside off me. I smiled and lowered myself onto him, no preparation of course. How else would sex be done without the violence and gore? 

 

My beautiful beast wasted no time pinning me down and thrusting hard and deep. He'd torn me apart I was bleeding heavily and it just filled me with pure, sweet ecstasy. I pulled him down kissing him sloppily as he bit my tongue and before I could lecture him he bit my hair again making me moan wanting him to devour my body completely. "G-good boy. I..it feels great!" I complemented watching his eyes glow in pleasure continueing pinning me down with his weight. Soon I felt the warm liquid fill me and I grinned, but he didn't stop. It was different he bite harder tearing chunks of my flesh out making me reach my own climax, but he didn't stop. My body wanted more, but his eyes were different and I wasn't sure if I did.

 

"Sh...Roba..." I heard in a growl and I looked at Koujaku with a questioning look as he became rougher and growled again "S..ir..ba" he growled again "Shiroba! Shi..roba!" he growled looked at me being so much more intense. I felt so good with him licking my wound and calling my name in such a voice. I want it more and I called out for him in the most lustful and seductive voice I could manage. He looked angry and opened his mouth before claiming it on more chest tearing and grazing my flesh. With this much blood loss I wondered how my body hasn't made me slip into unconsciousness. He growled still ripping me to parts. It felt too good and I needed more, with all the pleasure I didn't notice my second release, but he, he noticed and flashed me a cruel smirk. There really was a first for everything.

 

He bit at my neck and I yelled the noise making him stop and he continued to glare at me "S..shi...ro..ba..my...mine..." He growled with hostility, was this his way of claiming me? Didn't he realize I was already his? I grinned pushing him to floor mounting him and riding him "Yeah, I'm all yours~" I mused gently to receive a harsher glare. He didn't believe me...Cruel. I quickly leaned closer he bit and tore part off my face off. It hurt, no this no longer was meant for my pleasure he wanted to mark me, to warn off others. Mostly though it was a punishment for me supposedly selling myself to others. It hurt a lot, but I'd endure it. After all I'll do anything for my beast. Even die and if anyone threatens him it'll be me.


End file.
